Ivy
Ivy była pochodzącą z Kolorado dziewczyną Stefana. Spotykała się z nim przez dwa miesiące będąc nieświadoma tego, że jest on wampirem. Została przemieniona przez Enzo, który chciał w ten sposób ukarać Salvatore'a, a po dopełnieniu przemiany trafiła pod opiekę Caroline. Uciekła jej i została złapana przez Trippa, co doprowadziło do jej definitywnej śmierci. Sezon 6 frame|Ivy rozmawia ze Stefanem.W I'll Remember, Ivy pojawia się przed warsztatem, w którym pracuje Stefan. Razem z nim jedzie do jego mieszkania. Po przejrzeniu zawartości lodówki ukochanego nie jest usatysfakcjonowana. Ubrana jedynie w szlafrok idzie do jego łóżka i proponuje mu wspólne wyjście na kolację, lecz chłopak odmawia, tłumacząc się obowiązkami w warsztacie. Dziewczyna stwierdza, że takiej wymówki jeszcze nie użył, a Stefan przypomina, iż to ona go odwiedziła. Kobieta wyrzuca mu, że pomimo ich dwumiesięcznego związku, nie wie nic na jego temat. Wypomina mu, iż kiedy dzwonią do niego przyjaciele, zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać. Proponuje grę, w której będą mówić o sobie coś nowego. Słysząc to, Ivy śmieje się cicho i prosi chłopaka, by powiedział jej o sobie coś nowego. Stefan oznajmia jej, iż jest wampirem, jednak ona w to nie wierzy i stwierdza, że jest wkurzający. Wtedy Salvatore mówi, że ją lubi i całują się. Dziewczyna odjeżdża jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. thumb|left|222px|Ivy w kuchni.W Yellow Ledbetter, Ivy krząta się w kuchni Stefana, przygotowując śniadanie. Wita go, gdy ten schodzi na dół. Tłumaczy, że uznała, iż miło by było przedłużyć wizytę w jego domu. Widząc brak entuzjazmu z jego strony, miesza się i zmienia zdanie, czując się niechcianym gościem. Wyrzuca mu, że nie oczekuje od niej niczego poza wspólnie spędzanymi nocami. Salvatore próbuje ją zatrzymać, ale ona wyjaśnia mu, co czuje. thumb|222px|Podczas kolacji.Dziewczyna uśmiecha się, zgadzając się na pomysł wampira. Wieczorem pojawia się na kolacji u niego, lecz przed wejściem do mieszkania Stefana spotyka Enzo i Caroline, którzy podają się za przyjaciół chłopaka. Wprowadza ich do środka i mówi o ich przyjściu ukochanemu. Po pewnym czasie, gdy rozpoczynają wspólny posiłek, dziewczyna pyta nieznajomych, skąd znają się z Salvatore. Panna Forbes tłumaczy, że wampir chodził z nią do liceum i umawiał się wówczas z ich przyjaciółką. Ivy peszy się, ale po wyjaśnieniach Caroline rozumie sytuację i się uśmiecha. Stefan przypomina, że poznali się w warsztacie, kiedy naprawiał samochód kobiety. thumb|left|222px|Ivy widzi ranę Stefana.Ta ciekawi się, gdy Enzo dziwnie reaguje na wiadomość o nowej pracy wampira, a po tym jak zostaje przez niego skomplementowana, nieco się dziwi, gdyż mężczyzna nawiązuje do jej pięknych obojczyków oraz szyi. Pyta Caroline, czy Lorenzo to jej chłopak. Śmieje się wraz z nią, naigrywając się z jego zachowania. Zapytana przez Enzo o wiarę w zjawiska nadprzyrodzone mówi, że nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Po chwili uśmiecha się, obracając w żart jego słowa na temat czarownic. Później, kiedy rozmowa schodzi na temat mieszkania Stefana, poprawia ukochanego, tłumacząc gościom, że mieszka on w Savannah już od dwóch miesięcy.thumb|222px|W uchwycie Enzo. Nagle Enzo wbija widelec w rękę Salvatore'a, a Ivy głośno krzyczy. Caroline uspokaja ją za pomocą perswazji i odprowadza na górę. Po tym jak goście wychodzą, dziewczyna pojawia się w salonie i dziwi się, widząc pobojowisko. Stwierdza, że panna Forbes wydawała się być fajna. Stefan oddala się na moment, a gdy wraca, zastaje Enzo, trzymającego Ivy za szyję. Prosi go, by wypuścił kobietę, a on skręca jej kark, mimo że ona patrzy na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. W Welcome to Paradise, Stefan zawodzi ciało zmarłej Ivy swym samochodem do pracy, a następnie zauracza swojego szefa, Deana, by ją pogrzebał i wybiera się do Mystic Falls, chcąc pomścić śmierć dziewczyny. frame|Ivy przychodzi do warsztatu.W Black Hole Sun, Ivy kryje się w garażu Stefana. Powoduje wiele hałasu, dlatego Salvatore rozgląda się, jednak ona nie reaguje. Wychodzi dopiero po chwili - jest cała ubrudzona krwią. Twarz dziewczyny zmienia się w wampirzą ze względu na przemianę, jaką przeszła. thumb|left|222px|Ivy rozmawia ze Stefanem.W The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Ivy nie śpi w nocy, lecz zmienia kuchnię Stefana w pobojowisko, tłukąc szkła i rozbijając krzesła. Słysząc ten hałas, Salvatore przychodzi do niej i zauważa, że zrobiła remont. Dziewczyna, która myszkuje w lodówce, odwraca się do niego przodem i wyznaje, iż zabiła jego szefa, Deana, gdy zakopywał jej zwłoki, a ona się obudziła. Wyrzuca mu, że nie pomaga jej przejść przez ten trudny okres. Z ironią dziękuje za dwie torebki krwi, a następnie wraca do przeglądania zawartości lodówki. Stefan mówi jej, że muszą wyjechać z Savannah, co ją irytuje. thumb|222px|Ivy słucha przyjaciół.Twarz dziewczyny zmienia się pod wpływem złości. Ivy rusza w kierunku Stefana, ale on skręca jej kark i w ciemnym pudełku zawozi ją do domu Caroline. Wampirzyca wyskakuje z walizki już w mieszkaniu. Pyta Salvatore'a, gdzie jest i co zrobił. Tłumaczy pannie Forbes, że chłopak skręcił jej kark i obudziła się w samochodzie. Przysłuchuje się rozmowie przyjaciół. Kiedy zauważa, iż Stefan nie jest zakochany w Caroline, ci każą jej być cicho. thumb|left|222px|W sukience Caroline.Ostatecznie Ivy zostaje powierzona pannie Forbes, która ma udzielić jej kilka wampirzych lekcji. Po pewnym czasie przymierza sukienkę swej opiekunki, czym ją irytuje. Namawia ją, by poszły na imprezę, lecz Caroline stanowczo odmawia. Popijając krew, świeżo upieczona wampirzyca każe jej się przyznać do zakochania w Stefanie. Gdy ta radzi, by zajęła się nauką sztuczek, podbiega do niej w błyskawicznym tempie. thumb|222px|Ivy popija krew. thumb|left|240px|Ivy próbuje wymazać pamięć ofiary.Dziewczyna proponuje wspólną grę w Scrabble, a Caroline zgadza się. Gdy uwaga panny Forbes zostaje odwrócona, Ivy skręca jej kark i ucieka. Spotyka na ulicy mężczyznę, który jest przerażony na jej widok, lecz wciąż się uśmiecha. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że przerażające dopiero nastąpi. Chwyta go za koszulę i żywi się nim, a następnie puszcza go. Wciąż trzymając go za ramiona, próbuje go zauroczyć, lecz ponieważ mówi jedynie "Złapałam, pożywiłam się, teraz wymazuję!", nie odnosi żadnych efektów. Nieznajomy irytuje się, a zaniepokojona dziewczyna każe mu uciekać, ponieważ nadal doskwiera jej głód. thumb|222px|Tripp pojmuje Ivy. Po pewnym czasie wampirzyca dzwoni do Caroline i wyznaje jej, że zrobiła coś bardzo złego, a później prostuje to i stwierdza, że włączając skręcenie karku znajomej, zrobiła dwie złe rzeczy. Przeprasza ją, a panna Forbes każe, by powiedziała, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Ivy pośpiesza przyjaciółkę, czekając na nią w swej zakrwawionej sukience na środku drogi. Zauważa auto i zatrzymuje go, myśląc, że to Caroline. Kiedy wysiada z niego Tripp, odsuwa się, unikając jego spojrzenia. Mężczyzna stwierdza, że słyszał o wypadku na imprezie i proponuje jej podwiezienie do szpitala, ale ona zarzeka się, że czuje się dobrze. Każe mu odejść. Kiedy on nie ustępuje, zmienia się i podbiega do niego, by go ugryźć. Wpada na niego, a wówczas wystrzelają pociski ukryte w jego kurtce. Dziewczyna osuwa się na ziemię nieprzytomna, co obserwuje przerażona Caroline. thumb|222px|Ivy obserwuje śmierć towarzyszy.|leftW The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Ivy pojawia się na początek odcinka w samochodzie Trippa. Chce on przewieźć dziewczynę razem z dwoma innymi wampirami przez granicę Mystic Falls. Ivy pyta go dlaczego to robi i błaga go o życie. Przerażona wampirzyca próbuje wyrwać łańcuch, który ją przytrzymuje, a tymczasem łowca przejeżdża granicę. Dziewczyna krzyczy widząc śmierć towarzyszy, a następnie jej kark zostaje skręcony i Ivy ostatecznie umiera. Wygląd zewnętrzny Ivy była piękną dziewczyną o promiennym uśmiechu, długich włosach w ciemnobrązowym kolorze oraz lekko skośnych oczach, które mogły świadczyć o jej azjatyckim pochodzeniu. Miała naturalnie lekko zaróżowione policzki i pełne brwi. Ubierała się w bluzki i topy w różnych odcieniach czerwieni, a także dżinsowe spodnie. Osobowość Była bardzo optymistycznie nastawioną do życia i radosną dziewczyną, jednak łatwo zniechęcała się do ludzi. Dużo mówiła, a tego samego wymagała od swoich rozmówców. Pod pozorami niewinności kryła się jej gorsza strona - aby dopiąć swego, potrafiła zdradzić przyjaciół. Nie wierzyła w istnienie nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń i odpychała od siebie tę wiedzę, co źle się dla niej skończyło. Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. thumb|222px|Ivy jako wampir.Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły'- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych *budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością, jak również obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena'thumb|222px|Ivy osłabiona przez werbenę.- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. Jedynym lekarstwem na to jest krew Klausa Mikaelsona. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' (ciało) *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' Relacje Stefan Salvatore thumb|222px|Stefan i Ivy.Ivy poznała Stefana, kiedy jej samochód był poddawany naprawie w warsztacie Deana. Ich znajomość przerodziła się w związek. Kobieta była bardzo szczera w stosunku do partnera, lecz miała wątpliwości co do jego zamiarów, ponieważ zachowywał się bardzo tajemniczo i ukrywał przed nią swoją przeszłość. Za wszelką cenę pragnęła dowiedzieć się więcej o Stefanie, lecz gdy on powiedział jej, że jest wampirem, nie uwierzyła mu. Była przekonana, iż tylko jej zależało na tym związku i ten fakt nieco ją podłamywał, lecz w rzeczywistości Stefan bardzo o nią dbał. Po swej przemianie obwiniała go o ukrywanie przed nią prawdy o swej tożsamości. Caroline Forbes Ivy polubiła Caroline od początku ich znajomości. Ufała jej i uważała ją za przyjaciółkę Stefana oraz dziewczynę Enzo. Po swej przemianie trafiła pod jej opiekę. Nudziła się, spędzając czas z niechętną jej wampirzycą, której dokuczała, mówiąc o Stefanie. Skręciła jej kark i uciekła, ale kiedy wpadła w tarapaty, to do niej zadzwoniła po pomoc. Ciekawostki *Miała złe relacje ze swoim ojcem, który płacił za nią czynsz. *Kochała psy. *Nie wierzyła w istnienie nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń. *Nie najlepiej gotowała. *Stefan chciał, by Alaric zauroczył ją do zapomnienia o nim. *Prowadziła sklep online z rękodziełem. *Dobrze się uczyła. Wspomniała o tym w odcinku The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. Galeria Ivy.png ivy 6x05.gif TVD_1709.png Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie